


What Happens In Glitter...

by eternitywrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Stays in Glitter. A switch of perspective and a slight, strange change of events between Noiz and Aoba the night before they stormed Oval Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flip the Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz couldn’t understand Aoba at all. Why couldn’t he have been a shameless opportunist like everyone else Noiz dealt with? It would have made both of their lives much easier.

“Just let me do this.”

Why?

Noiz didn’t voice the question out loud, though. He was tired of hearing this guy’s bullshit, nonsense explanations. Instead, Noiz watched him move over his crotch in silence, spreading his legs a little wider when hands pushed at his thighs.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to be happening.

Not that Noiz was apprehensive at all. It was just so odd. The hand job should have been enough to sate the guy’s lust. He had come, right? Why was he still here?

Their eyes met briefly right before he lowered his mouth on to Noiz’s cock. The guy seemed to have finally lost his nervousness, but now there was something in his gaze Noiz couldn’t really name. Not antagonistic or reluctant as he usually was, but —

Noiz’s thoughts shook apart at the first wet squeeze of pressure against his dick. A strange feeling, as if he had almost tipped over all of a sudden. He was able to recover fairly quickly, however, because it was all too apparent that his partner had no idea what to do with the penis he stuck in his mouth. Noiz could feel the corner of his lips quirk upwards. Then he let out a soft breath. The guy had zero skill but kept going regardless, sucking and licking with more confidence as the seconds trickled by, the soft moans spilling out from around his cock sending slight, pleasant vibrations through him.

What was all this supposed to mean?

Noiz closed his eyes, losing himself in the suction and the moist undulations of someone else’s tongue stroking him.

He needed to figure this guy out. He was after something else. He had to be. Definitely something important, judging by all the attention and focus he was showering on Noiz.

The rational part of his mind dimmed when he realized how uncomfortably stiff he now was. Thinking at all was difficult without the dry, hollowed-out feeling in his chest whenever he conducted these transactions. Instead, it bloomed with something soft and hazy. He wasn’t sure he liked it. The sensation was too distracting.

Another loud, insistent suck pulled at him, releasing a tiny tremor through his body. Fine. Thinking could happen later. For now he would succumb. It was a dangerous decision, but after this he would make sure to be on guard for the inevitable request for Noiz to return the favor in some way.

First thing’s first: Noiz needed to do something about the carefulness with which he was being handled. It wasn’t bad at all, but…not what he wanted. They’d be here all night going at such a cautious pace.

“Stronger?”

His hand kept pumping and squeezing his cock. That wasn’t bad either, yet Noiz already missed the mouth that had engulfed him.

“Bite it.”

Odd-colored eyes widened, flickering back and forth from Noiz’s face to the hardened member still in his grasp. That was a little irritating. Noiz knew that look. He didn’t understand it, but it was similar to the one he showed every time Noiz sustained an injury.

But urgency overpowered his annoyance. The coiling energy escalating in the pit of his stomach could go out at any moment. How long had it been since he’d been pushed this far? He needed to go further. As far as he could go until he was left cold again. What would happen if it ended without satisfaction this time? Would it actually bother him?

He didn’t want to find out.

The first contact was little more than a teasing nibble at the tip of his cock.

“Hurry.”

And then…

Noiz’s jaw clenched. There it was, like a sudden flash of light in a dark room. And it didn’t fade. Sparks lit up behind his closed eyelids instead, one after the other as teeth tugged at his flesh and each piercing that decorated it. It seemed this guy learned at a quick pace. The previous clumsiness had vanished. Now he moved with decisiveness, seeking out the most pleasurable spots to nip at. He honestly wanted to make Noiz feel good.

He almost stopped breathing altogether when nails dragged with surprising cruelty up his dick, transforming those sparks into a single hot streak of brilliance that shot straight through him with paralyzing strength.

His hips began to move on their own, and he had trouble holding back the quiet sounds he made. He didn’t care. Not when the energy roiling in his core began to slowly twist outward. He could almost imagine that this was what it would be like to be burned alive from the inside out. It felt so incredible he couldn’t stand it. He wanted it to continue forever.

It wasn’t long before the rising crescendo became truly unbearable. The light crashed through him in powerful wave, wiping everything away and leaving him blissfully empty in its aftermath.

Noiz heard a gasp and felt a jolt against his legs as he came hard into his mouth. For a long while neither moved, his panting the only sound in the room. The he heard a gulp that pulled him away from the heated fog he found himself in as his orgasm wound down.

He could only stare when Aoba raised his head, looking dazed. The sight of his own semen dripping down Aoba’s face made his heart constrict. Noiz’s tongue licked the inside of his own teeth. How would Aoba react if he leaned over and gently lapped up the mess he made? Idiotically, if he had to guess. But he would never know for sure unless he tried it…

More dangerous thoughts, these ones bordering on absurdity. He handed him tissues, instead.

“Do you like pain?”

Noiz looked away. For once, Aoba didn’t get nosy when he issued a noncommittal response.

Time to go.

They exchanged muttered, wary words about turns with the bathroom as he stood from his bed and walked to the door. But he couldn’t resist leaving without verbally jabbing him a little.

“Wanna go in together?”

“Well, uh…”

He had expected Aoba to get flustered and prudish again. This time, he just sort of blinked at Noiz. Shocked, sure, but not at all his usual bout of overreaction.

Was he really giving the offer serious thought?

“Just kidding.”

Despite his words, Noiz found himself waiting in the bathroom for a few minutes after stepping into it. He sighed when it was clear Aoba wasn’t going to show up.

Probably for the best.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower stall, cranking the heat all the way up as he did so. Since they were in a Platinum Jail lodging and not some shitty hotel in the Old District with malfunctioning pipes, he doubted he would get the scalding temperature he wanted, and he was right. It was most likely the perfect amount of heat for a normal person, though. Not that Noiz would ever know anything about what that was like.

For awhile he stood directly under the shower head, letting the needle-like pressure of the spray douse him as he turned over the events of the last hour in his head.

He really had planned to finish things after the hand job, a service he had wanted to spook Aoba with as much as finally get him off his back. The encounter should have come to a close with Aoba escaping to his own room as soon as he had climaxed. It didn’t matter that Noiz had told him to reciprocate. Such a statement had been a mere formality, words to excite those who liked to pretend they tried to give as good as they got. Noiz knew better. It always ended once their load had been blown. And if Noiz hadn’t even achieved partial hardness throughout the whole ordeal they were all content to put it out of their minds, assuming they had even noticed his lack of reaction in the first place. He wouldn’t have cared if that had ended up being the case. Instead, he would have napped for a bit, having felt nothing but the glimmering satisfaction of proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that Aoba was just a part of the usual herd of ass-kissers.

The fact that he had proved nothing at all about Aoba in this instance put him a bit on edge.

Noiz began to lather up his body with a lightly fragrant soap, scowling at the the wall tiles as he did so. At some point along the line he had lost a handle on his cut-and-dry professionalism. Hard to remain detached when Aoba responded with such stupid sensitivity at the lightest of touches. It was almost unfair. His mind replayed scenes again and again: his gasp during that sloppy kiss, how he trembled under a simple puff of breath against the shell of his ear, his stuttering moans as Noiz pumped his swollen, twitching shaft. He couldn’t wrench his eyes away from Aoba even if he had wanted to. 

And before Noiz could help himself another thought came to mind. What if he had managed to drag Aoba into the bathroom, as well?

Definite mortification on Aoba’s part, no matter how interested he looked when Noiz had first asked. But that would have been fine, because the idea of helping him undress was not exactly unappealing.

He would have complained about the water temperature, too. One way or the other. Noiz would have shut him up by rubbing body wash on his back.

Slick fingers against drenched skin as water sprayed over their heads. He had never felt something like that before. It sounded…

Noiz narrowed his eyes.

It sounded completely unnecessary. He had followed Aoba all the way here to make sure he didn’t wiggle his way out of their Rhyme battle. Not for sex, not to take a bath together, not to understand him. His only goal was to utterly destroy Aoba on his turf.

And that was that. Maybe this was all a part of Aoba’s master plan: distract Noiz enough to make him forget about Rhyme. Well, he had to give credit where credit was due. He had briefly fallen for it.

He turned the water as cold as it would go without shutting off and rubbed shampoo into his hair with a little more vigor than he usually did. The shower didn’t feel any more or less comfortable, but the sensation was different. The water splashed heavier on his body as if it had hardened.

No more distractions. He was going to force the rematch at the first possible opportunity, even if he had to perform a Drive-By right in front of him to do it.

Feeling a little more grounded, he finished bathing, changed, and made his way upstairs, wondering vaguely if there was any food in the bar’s fridge. He found Aoba there, instead, sitting on the couch and rubbing his temple in an aggrieved sort of way.

“Shower.”

Aoba got up and thanked him normally enough, but when he passed Noiz he flinched just the tiniest bit, his shoulders hunching as if to protect himself. More obvious was the way he quickened his pace until he was practically flying down the stairs to get away from him.

Whatever.

Still, Noiz found himself holding a hand over his mouth despite being alone again, hiding the small smirk creeping its way across his lips.

He wasn’t sure whether he understood Aoba’s reaction less or his own.


	2. Bitter Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba almost felt like he had lost his mind a little. Not that he regretted giving Noiz a blowjob, but it was kind of crazy how quickly the situation was spinning out of control.

So. That just happened.

Aoba couldn’t quite believe it, to be honest.

They stared at one another, Noiz breathing heavily and Aoba swallowing reflexively at the memory of Noiz’s come sliding down his throat. The atmosphere was way too tense. Aoba held himself still, a little uneasy. Noiz’s body seemed relaxed, the most unguarded he’d seen it yet, but the look in his eyes was most definitely not.

Warm, sticky drops dripped down his cheek and jaw. Oh. Right. He was still an embarrassing mess.

“I should probably wipe myself up,” he said, slowly reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand.

Noiz grabbed his wrist. “It’s fine.”

“It is _not_ fine!” Aoba thought his voice sounded too loud after the quiet intensity of their experience together. “I’m not going to walk around with your jizz on my face all night, you weird — whoa!”

He knew what Noiz planned to do as soon as he shifted forward, his tongue extended. It began to scrape over his messy chin before Aoba could recover from his shock and move out of the way.

“You really don’t have to do this, you know!”

“Shut up,” Noiz sighed, his breath hot against his skin as he diligently licked up the remnants of his own climax.

Aoba should have expected that reply. The tone was somewhat off, however. Neither aggressive nor chillingly blase, the two modes of Noiz he was best acquainted with. Before this incident they would have been the _only_ modes Aoba was acquainted with. In an odd way the realization made him happy. Little by little he was beginning to figure him out.

Heart pounding, shivering ever so slightly whenever he felt the smooth round stud of Noiz’s piercing glide against him, he waited for the cleanup to end. It was almost as if they had rewound time back to when they had just begun and Aoba was nervous as hell.

Why was he nervous, anyway? Noiz was being as gentle as he was thorough. He licked carefully at his cheek, along his jaw, and then over his chin again and near his lips, pulling back every so often to swallow what he lapped up.

And as time went on Aoba couldn’t help but think that this was actually kind of cute. Completely lewd. But cute. Noiz was probably doing this just to rile him up some more, but it was easy to pretend that he was taking care of him in his own bizarre manner. Or maybe he didn’t even have to pretend. It was impossible to say what Noiz’s intentions were for sure.

Seconds melted into minutes. Noiz sucked and licked a path down the underside of Aoba's chin to his neck, and as far as Aoba could tell his neck didn’t have any fluid on it, semen or otherwise.

“Hey—”

"Just be quiet.” He was definitely laying kisses on him now, damp ones, as he trailed down his throat.

“But I’m clean now. You can stop,” he told him, though he highly doubted that Noiz wasn’t already aware of the fact.

He didn’t answer at once, busy as he was with covering Aoba’s neck with kisses that included a bit of a bite to them, making his skin jump at each touch with tiny but insistent shocks that traveled directly to his hips. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, the shameful part of him reawakening and already demanding more. “N-Noiz, please.”

He raised his head. His reddened lips were drawn in a flat line but his eyes were wild, showing more emotion than ever before. Something seemed to have snapped inside of him.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Aoba, deeply unsettled. By Noiz? By his own response? He couldn’t tell.

Noiz’s gaze skipped down to Aoba’s lips. “I don’t know,” he said at last, before yanking him close.

“Mmph!” Noiz’s tongue plunged into his mouth, only briefly, but the ferocity of it was still enough to completely stun him. He pushed Aoba so that he fell flat on his back in the middle of the bed, straddled his hips, and began to unbutton his outer shirt.

Aoba felt his pulse rate rocket up, which didn’t help his dizziness over the speed of Noiz’s moves. “You can’t want to go at it again so soon!”

"Allow me to prove you wrong,” he said, tossing his shirt to the floor. And though he left his plain black undershirt on, the sight was enough for flickers of heat to rise in Aoba’s body again. His dick was still hanging out from his unzipped pants, too. Currently limp, but slick with leftover saliva. It was a mesmerizing display he couldn’t look away from.

A true master of opportunity, Noiz bent down and slid his tongue back into Aoba’s defenseless mouth. Aoba moaned and grabbed his shoulders. Noiz hummed quietly in the back of his throat and pressed himself against him until there was nothing else between them.

This felt a lot different than their first kiss downstairs.

True, it was still almost entirely tongue, but this time Noiz explored his mouth with the same care he had put into licking the come from his face. It was almost lazy in its pace, yet Aoba found himself being swept up into it all the same, gasping every time their writhing tongues met in a way that shot pulses of electricity down his veins.

It was when Noiz’s hands slipped under his shirt that reality slapped him in the face.

“Noiz, stop.” Aoba turned his head away, but the cheating bastard simply began nipping and flicking his tongue against his earlobe in response, his fingers sneaking dangerously higher up his torso. He had to bite his lip to keep a groan of pleasure from escaping. “Quit it! Noiz, would you cut it out for at least one fucking second and listen to me?!”

Aoba strengthened his grip on Noiz’s shoulders, ready to shove him away if need be, but the anger in his voice was apparently enough to pierce through whatever was clouding Noiz’s head. He froze momentarily before sitting up, his eyes still glittering fiercely but the rest of him calm.

Before he could change his mind Aoba scrambled to his knees, trying to quiet his ragged breathing through lips that felt kind of raw. He had a million things he wanted to say, but what spilled out was possibly the least eloquent out of all of them.

“What the hell is going on right now?”

Noiz raised his eyebrows. “Do you really need me to spell it out for you?”

“No! I mean — !” Why was it so easy to feel like an idiot when talking to this kid? “Okay. Physically, I am very much aware of what’s going on, believe me. We made out a bunch and jacked each other off. Which is insane in and of itself, but it happened.” Aoba paused to let the heat in his face die down a bit. “What I mean is…mentally, I guess. What the hell is going on mentally between us?”

“Why are you asking me such a pointless question?” Noiz’s gaze drifted away from him.

Was it a pointless question? Aoba thought it over. “I don’t agree with you in the long run, but I’ll admit that it doesn’t matter all that much at the moment because we shouldn’t be doing this in the first damn place!”

“Are you still hung up over us both being guys?”

“What? No, that’s entirely besides the point now.” Aoba deliberately tried not to think about that detail or else he’d definitely go back to being hung up over it. “We don’t have time for this, Noiz. This isn’t what we came to Platinum Jail to do!”

It was as if his words hit Noiz like an actual blow. His mouth opened and closed without a sound, and that strange, unrestrained light in his eyes died back down to the cold sharpness Aoba was used to.

“Look, we can figure this—” Aoba pointed back and forth between himself and Noiz. “—out later. But what we really need to concentrate on is Toue.”

“You’re over-thinking things.”

“Eh?”

“I’m here to make sure you don’t run away from our Rhyme match.” He leaned back on his palms, observing Aoba with frigid indifference. “That’s it. What happens afterward doesn’t really matter to me.”

Aoba’s blood immediately began to boil over, his chest tightening uncomfortably with the heat. Damn it all, he should have known Noiz would respond with some apathetic tough guy bullshit. Aoba just could not buy it. There had been something lurking underneath their fooling around, casual as it had been. He didn't know what it was, but he knew Noiz had felt at least a little of it as well. The look on his face in that silent moment after he came in Aoba's mouth had said it all. The way he had cleaned Aoba up afterward said even more.

“Right. My bad,” he spat out. “This was all totally meaningless, wasn’t it? And what you did a minute ago…” Aoba touched the side of his face where Noiz’s tongue had caressed him. “That was just for fun and nothing else, huh?”

“Did it feel good?”

“…Yeah.” To deny it would have been the height of stupidity.

“Then what more do you want?”

Aoba couldn’t think of anything to say to that. Noiz probably didn’t want to hear it anyway. He rose from the bed, zipping his pants up as he walked to the door.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he told Aoba without looking back at him. “I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

Noiz left. He didn't bother to stop him. After all, Noiz hadn't exactly answered his questions. No doubt he was just as bewildered as Aoba, as loathe as he was to express it. Some time apart would do them both a bit of good.

Without a care that he wasn't in his own room, Aoba sighed and flopped back down on the mattress. Right now all Aoba wanted to do was sleep. And maybe when he woke up all of his problems -- from Toue to his rebellious, obsessive companion -- would have sorted themselves out on their own. Too bad Aoba didn't have nearly enough luck in his life for things to be that simple.


End file.
